


Mr. T

by Taylor9609



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy can make friends it just takes a while, M/M, Monster Billy, Other, Redemption, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:45:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taylor9609/pseuds/Taylor9609
Summary: Billy gets a Pet, Hijinks ensue. Slowest of the slow burns





	Mr. T

Billy woke up to silence, bafflement, and a fucking terrible headache. Looking around the shithole faggy Byers called a home did nothing to quell the udder confusion that clouded his bashed in brain. Why the fuck did someone color in a bunch of, let’s be honest shitty rivers all over the damn house and what the fuck was in the goddamn needle that his bitch of a STEP-sister shot him up with. All he wanted to do was go on a date with one of the better looking heifers from this damn town and he couldn’t even do that. No, Neil had made sure Billy had to drag his ass out to bumfuck nowhere to babysit his pippy longstockings looking bitch of a sister. Also fuck Harrington and his self righteous act, Billy was done.  
He made his way over to the fridge knowing the only cure for his pounding headache was a little alcohol to fuzzy the pain swarming his head. He wrenched open the frankly ugly ass little fridge only to be crushed under what could only be described as a heavy ass frog? Was it a dog? He didn’t know what on God’s green earth the thing was only that it was starting to twitch.  
Billy scrambled to the other end of the room and watched as the thing slowly came to. It’s arms started to twitch and its slimy tail started to bang the floor as it woke up. Billy really couldn’t figure out what the hell the damn thing was, it really just looked like Byer’s sadist ass had torched some unfortunate pitbull and Harrington and his gang of nerds had shoved the poor thing in the fridge to cool off. Not cool man, dog tranqs? That had to be what had put him down for the count Billy rationalized and poor cujo too!  
Now Billy wasn’t too fond of people but he had always wanted a dog, and a badass burnt one? No brainer, charcoal briquet over here was his, end of story. He slowly grabbed some of the burger meat that had conveniently fallen out of the fridge and tossed it to his new pet. One piece and another Billy tossed piece after piece until Rover finally got with the program and opened his face? Ok? That was new… it was an alien… cool! Billy watched dumbstruck as flower-face nibbled at the meat that had been thrown his way. It slowly followed the meat trail billy had left and was now sitting patiently in front of a confused but curious Billy.  
“Okay man, don’t fucking attack me” Billy whispered as he cautiously held out his meat filled hand to Cujo. The dog, sniffed his outstretched hand before gently dipping it’s drooling petals down to Billy’s calloused hand. With the softness of a well-trained poodle the alien picked up every bit of ground beef that had stuck to Billy’s hand.  
“Alright boy, I guess that makes you mine, huh?” Billy asked the now tame frog/ dog  
“Let’s get a name for your ugly ass shall we?” He thought about some basic names for his new pet, Spike, Lucky, D'artagnan (Dart for short, sue him billy loved to read), but Billy settled on Mr. T due to his dog’s line of orange spots that went from the top of his head to the shoulder blade making a sweet mohawk.  
“Let’s roll out Mr. T we don’t want to be here when those freaks get back who knows what the fuck kinda experiments they were about to do on you.” Mr. T let out a click slash groan that Billy took as confirmation to get the hell out of the dusty-ass house. Billy made his way to the door checking to make sure Mr. T was following and sure enough, his new A-Team member was hot on his heels as docile as any labrador retriever Billy had seen.  
New pet in tow Billy made his way through the trees back towards his place. He decided to keep to the woods warey that the freaks would come along and try to bash his new side-kick. So, slowly but surely he headed home and stopped a little outside his house. He couldn’t sneak his buddy inside so he was gonna have to made some kind of kennel or pen where Neil wouldn’t be able to find Mr. T. So with the determination of a brand new pet owner Billy got to work building a fort/ house for his friend in the cover of the woods slightly behind his house.  
As the moon rose Billy was pretty much done with his new home for Mr. T and called him into the fort to get him settled. He gave a two-tone whistle and Mr. T shot into the little lean-to without a moment’s hesitation. It was a little cramped inside but not entirely uncomfortable, more cozy than anything else. Mr. T settled in close to Billy’s thigh sighing contently before slipping into a light slumber. Billy looked down at this science experiment gone wrong, or right and leaned into the flimsy wall he had built settling into a fitful sleep himself.  
It was whining that woke Billy from his short nap as Mr. T writhed on the floor of his fort screeching in pain. Billy didn’t know what to do other than pet Mr. T through it as his dog convulsed on the dirt in front of him. Billy watched mortified and helpless as his one friend in this town was having what Billy could only equate to a stroke. All of a sudden it was over, Mr. T’s convulsions stopped but also had his breathing, not knowing any other course of action Billy quickly pressed on the dog’s rib cage trying to push life into his short lived pet. Billy pushed and pushed on the rib cage stimulating breaths until with snake-like reflexes Mr. T latched onto Billy’s arm.Rows on rows of sharp teeth entered his arm as flashes of vines and caverns entered and exited his head until Billy found himself looking at well, himself…  
What. The. Fuck?  
“Where fuck am I?” Billy wondered as he continued this out of body experience just staring at his own face. Those drugs were pretty fucking hardcore, he had never tripped this much in his fucking life. Was any of this real he thought, maybe he was still unconscious at Byers and this was all just a bad dream. Before Billy could put more thought into his existential crisis he heard a voice coming from the back of his head.  
“Dad? Dad? Dad” The disembodied voice was growling and clawing at the back of his mind. As weird as the voice sounded it still felt familiar almost reptilian in a way. He couldn’t quite describe it but he knew who this was, it was on the tip of his tongue.  
“Mr. T?” Billy questioned softly, as soon as the words left his lips he felt euphoric elation rush though his mind.  
“HOLY FUCKIN SHIT” Billy yelped as his consiousness shot back into his body. Did he just mind meld with his dog????!!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know I feel like Billy needs friends... let me know what Y'all think should I do another chapter?


End file.
